


in the arms of his lynel

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, No Smut, Other, Protective lynel, Rough Kissing, Size Difference, Submissive Link, and the lynel likes him, link loves lynels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Link's always had a strange fascination for the most dangerous creatures in the land: lynels. This leads to him being in a rather unique situation.
Relationships: Link/Lynel(s) (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	in the arms of his lynel

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to read some Link/Lynel that wasn't explicit & smut so here. There's rough kissing and biting but Link keeps his trousers on ;)

The first time he sees one, he is following Pikango's advice to where the stone gate from the picture is, in hope of finding a memory. It would be sensible to follow the river, but Link prefers to climb, and so he heads over the mountain, eating a spicy meal first to help combat the cold. As he approaches the gate, the hair on the back of his neck raises, and he slowly turns around.

There, prowling among the trees, is a magnificent beast.

His fingers fumble with the slate in the cold, but he is able to take a picture and gain a name for the creature. He starts to approach, but it has a bow that sparkles at the tip with ice magic, and he's come here looking for a memory anyway, not a dangerous monster.

He decides to come back, when he is more prepared.

As he travels, he learns more about the lynels. There is one on the Shatterback Point who is very territorial, and shoots shock arrows at anything that moves too close. There are others who will also attack immediately, and some that just roar their challenge, pulling back their powerful chests and releasing their fury to the world.

Sometimes, Link likes to crouch on a higher ledge, and watch the lynels pace in their territory. Particularly the first he'd encountered, near Mount Lanayru. He watches as the lynel grows stronger, its mane turning from red to blue, fur and muscle both thickening out.

He watches and he starts to wonder, what would it be like, to touch that muscled chest? To soak up the warmth of its large body? To be held in those muscular arms?

Link hardly remembers anything, but he's pretty sure that these thoughts are not at all _normal_. Yet he keeps coming back, observing the lynel from ontop the East Gate, and the lynel takes notice and observes him in return. It does not attack, only raises its bow slightly in warning, but soon comes to realise that Link is not waiting for a fight, but just there out of a curiosity, and a hidden attraction he can't help but indulge. They both keep their distance - for now, anyway.

Not soon after freeing Vah Ruta, Link stumbles through the snow on his way to observe the lynel again. He's coming from an awkward angle, across the mountain, and the blizzard took him unawares. Combined with the lingering injuries from his fight against the ganon blight, he's travelling slower and so the affects of the warm food he ate are starting to wear off sooner. He shivers and huddles in the old doublet, wishing that he'd bought more suitable clothing. His fingers are going numb and he can't handle the slate. Afraid of dropping it, he keeps it secure to his belt, but that leaves him without access to his food and weapons. Travelling like this is dangerous, incredibly so, and all for what, a glimpse of a lynel, that he has seen many times before?

Link feels like an idiot, and a very cold idiot, as he slips and tumbles in the snow. Down, down, down the slope, until he lands in a thicker pile, the snow seeping in through his thin clothing and chilling him to the bone.The warmth from the food has all gone, and he shivers rapidly, losing temperature.

If he doesn't get warm soon, he could die.

Just as he tries to struggle up, warm, strong arms wrap around him and pull him out of the snow, then suddenly he is moving very quick, being carried by someone who is running at a faster rate than any hylian. The rush of movement makes his head spin, and just as suddenly he has stopped, but the arms do not release him. Instead he is pulled closer, against a firm chest that radiates heat, and he relaxes into it as he warms up slowly, his head still a little dizzy.

Then Link regains full consciousness and notices that he's in a cave, that has furs on the ground and distinctive weapons against the far wall. Before he can start to panic, the arms - still around him - hug a little tighter, as if sensing his growing distress. Something warm and wet brushes over his head, and it's oddly soothing. Then again, and again, the warm wet thing trailing down his face as well, and against his will he relaxes, even as he figures out that the thing is a _tongue_. He's not being licked and tasted, exactly, it's more like grooming.

Oh goddess. He's being _groomed_ by a _lynel_.

Link feels rather giddy, and tries to twist in the arms that hold him, so he can take a look at the magnificent beast. The arms relax slightly, allowing him to do so, and he finds himself staring at a very familiar, blue-maned face.

It's the lynel, _his_ lynel, that he's been looking at for so long, and now they have truly met.

He should be scared, of this beast, but the thick, muscular arms feel so very secure. His hands reach up and stroke that thick mane, the texture as beautiful as he'd dreamed. Giddily he leans closer and buries his face in the mane, breathing in the lynel's strong scent. He half expects to be thrown away suddenly, or attacked, but the lynel relaxes as well. A soft rumble begins in its chest as he runs his hands through its mane, and Link quickly pulls back so their eyes meet. His adoration is reflected in the lynel's dark eyes, and they stare for a moment, drinking each other in. Then the lynel's huge tongue emerges and licks Link again, from his chin up to his forehead. Link laughs in response and presses himself further into the lynel, as much as he can. His hands wander from the mane to the thick, strong horns, and he uses them to pull himself up a little, and place a daring kiss on the lynel's nose.

Its nostrils flare, and he worries that he's misread the whole situation and made a fatal mistake. But the lynel then rumbles more, and presses its massive forehead to Link's, breathing deeply. It can probably smell Link's excitement, curiosity, and this strange attraction that he's feeling. Heat rushes through Link's body, so small compared to the lynel's, and there's a deep trust here, that the lynel won't crush him in its giant hands.

The lynel saved his life, he's still in awe of that. He knows that it won't kill him now - if it wanted him dead, it would've left him in the snow.

But it must like him, too, and so he moves to press another daring kiss to its surprisingly soft nose. Instead of the nose, though, he is met with the lynel's lips. Link gasps, his cheeks reddening, but the lynel rumbles soothingly and lifts him up slightly so he can reach better. He lets go of the horns, his hands free to stroke the lynel's mane, and cautiously leans in, his lips brushing against the lynel's. The beast shudders but returns the kiss, its massive lips engulfing the lower half of his face. Link gasps, parting for breath, and the lynel takes advantage to push its massive tongue into him. It fills Link's mouth, brushing over his teeth and against the back of his throat, and he moans, embarrassingly loud. All he can taste and smell and _feel_ is the lynel. Goddess, he never thought that being kissed like this would be so _good_.

Its tongue retreats enough to allow Link some air, then its sharp fangs drift over his lips, drawing blood and another moan of pleasure. His eyes flutter as he looks up at the lynel, and sees the desire in its gaze.

Link opens his mouth wider, willing, and the lynel doesn't hesitate to fill it once more. Large, rough lips chafe against his, making them bleed more, but he doesn't care. He's dizzy with the aggression of the kiss, and delighted with it, moaning in tune with the lynel's purrs, both full of pleasure from this act.

When they eventually pull apart, Link is left breathless and gasping, his lips swollen and bruised. The lynel surveys him with eyes that are still hungry, and it lifts him up even higher, so his neck and shoulders are level to its mouth. Then its teeth sink into his tender skin, and he shudders, his cry of pain turning into another moan as the lynel licks the wound it has just created, lapping up the blood and sucking on the skin around. It repeats the process, until his neck and shoulders are a mess of red and purple, incredibly sore and aching, but it's worth it.

The lynel's giant hand wanders down to pull at his trousers, and Link shudders, wondering just how _far_ it wants to go - and how far is _he_ willing to go. Not there, not today. He's exhausted, not just from their session but the trek and the battle beforehand, and he just wants to rest in its magnificent arms. So he presses on the lynel's hand and shakes his head slowly. Thankfully the lynel seems to understand, and it kisses him roughly once more, before it settles down and shifts its hold on him, so he is cradled in its arms like a babe. Exhaustion takes over and he snuggles into the warmth of its mighty chest, aching and bruised but happier than he can ever recall being.

He sleeps in the arms of his lynel.


End file.
